Amor Dañado
by Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens
Summary: Ellos se aman pero siempre hay algo que los separa...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. ****Son de :" Man of Action" y "Cartoon Network"¬¬**

-hola Gwen

Esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier momento y esa misma voz la hizo detenerse de tajo en el callejón por el que circulaba.

-Levin-Gwen no podía creer lo bien que le había salido ese tono indiferente aunque estuviera dentro moviéndose cual gelatina.-mi nombre es Gwendolyn aunque te cueste más trabajo

-Levin?Gwendolyn?-Gwen no sabía lo mucho que le dolía a Kevin escucharla hablar así…tan fría- lo siento –y vaya que lo sentía- pero es difícil acostumbrarse después de tanto tiempo.

-Vale! Te vas a dignar a aparecer o mejor sigo mi camino, eso de hablar con la obscuridad no es lo mío.

-Tan impaciente como siempre, pero te entiendo yo también muero de ganas de que me veas otra vez.

-Adiós Levin-dijo Gwen antes de toparse de frente con el torso de su ex-novio

-No tan rápido-y Kevin la tomo de los brazos-aquí estoy

La voz de Kevin siempre había sido tan seductora, tan hipnótica y ahora sintiendo su alieno más cerca de lo que había estado en años…

-Qué quieres Levin?

-No lo adivinas? Te quiero a ti

-Jamás me tendrás LEVIN

-Deja de llamarme así!-explotó Kevin antes de besar a la fuerza a la pelirroja-Soy Kevin…tu Kevin, tú eres la única que me puede llamar así Gwen…porque para mí siempre serás Gwen aunque te enojes y tú Gwen eres mía-Recalcó sus palabras abrazando posesivamente el cuerpo de la chica a la vez que la besaba con vehemencia.

-Me tengo que ir- fue lo único que atinó a decir la pelirroja en el diminuto espacio en el que el morocho alejó los labios de Gwen de los propios.

A Gwendolyn le dolía tanto ser tan débil y estar disfrutando de cada caricia propiciada por el moreno pero debía de pensar con la cabeza no con el corazón por más que le doliera y es que Kevin se había ido y después regresado para tratar de matar a su primo y casi lo logra.

-No te irás, no ahora que por fin te encontré –y es que buscarla durante tantos años para perderla en menos de un triz no entraba en sus planes; y sin querer iba aplastando más y más a la pelirroja a su cuerpo para incluso hacerle un poco de daño a la pelirroja.

-Kevin, por favor suéltame, me haces daño. Por favor Kevin

Al escuchar que estaba dañando a la mujer de su vida la soltó como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba metiendo las manos en agua hirviendo.

-lo siento yo no quería…

-No importa, Kevin debo irme, de verdad

-Lo siento…

-Ya te dije Kevin, no importa

-No…lo que siento es llevarte a la fuerza

-que? Kevin suéltame!

Todos escuchaban pero nadie ayudaba a la pobre chica que gritaba desde un auto verde…

-Todo va a estar bien amor te lo prometo-le dijo el osmosiano mientras maneja con rumbo desconocido, mientras la pelirroja luchaba contra el seguro de la puerta

-Déjame salir!

-No puedo amor y ni lo intentes, no va a funcionar.-Dijo el morocho al ver a Gwen tratando en vano de usar sus poderes- Compré alta tecnología y aquí tu energía no funciona.

Por fin después de un tiempo considerable de lucha contra la maldita puerta la pelirroja se resignó a no salir del auto.

-A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa pero te aseguro que te va a encantar

-Regresemos por favor

-Lo siento, Gwen tu lugar está conmigo. Deja de evitarlo Vale?

**Bueno que les parece? Igual si veo reviews lo continuo :D jajaja en serio la mejor paga son los reviws asi que si me pueden comentar algo asi sea del clima háganlo que me ayuda un montón a mejorar! y otra cosa planeo subirle de tono -haber si me sale jajajaja-**

**besos**

**Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Primero me quiero presentar, soy Mafer la escritora de Amor Dañado.

Quiero decirle que NO he abandonado el fic, pero he tenido una serie de problemas personales que me tienen sumergida en una depresión y, si seguía escribiendo iban a terminar todos muertos por un asteroide y la vdd no me gusta eso de hacer las cosas al aventón (sin ganas, que no me importe como salga) y tampoco me gusta hacer este tipo de anuncios y subirlo como un cap más (es la primera vez porque mis demás historias son one-shoot) pero es la única manera que tengo de comunicarme con ustedes.

Yo también soy lectora y me cae en el hígado que tarden tanto –como yo- en publicar el siguiente cap; pero ahora lo entiendo, simplemente hay veces en las que la inspiración no te llega.

He de confesarles que ya había escrito el segundo capi pero no me gustó, sentía que le faltaba algo y que no tenía consistencia, me hubiera gustado ver más la serie para tener más herramientas para escribir.

Cuando realice el primero apenas llevaba un par de semanas viendo cartoon network (vacaciones de semana santa) pero después regresé a la facultad y tenía una clase a la misma hora en la que salía Ben 10.

Y ahora, que podía ver la serie de nuevo resulta que nos han cortado el servicio de internet y el de cable de paga porque mis papás ahora mismo están en un bache económico, de hecho estoy en un internet público escuchando a un montón de niños jugar x box.

Sólo me resta agradecerles su comprensión y la atención prestada a este simple comunicado.

Besos,

Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II**

-despierta Gwen…Gwen despierta…despierta

Gwen escuchaba esa voz una y otra vez en su cabeza, la voz de quien amaba (aunque no lo admitiera), la de quien odiaba, de quien extrañaba y de quién le había enseñado cómo romper un corazón…su corazón…la voz de Kevin Levin

Abrió los ojos lentamente aún estaba somnolienta y parpadeó repetidamente para quitarse la pesadez del cuerpo, trató de estirarse pero no pudo, trató de mover sus brazos pero no pudo, trató de estirar las piernas pero no pudo, trató de levantarse de la cama –donde para su sorpresa se encontraba- pero no pudo, trató de levitar pero no pudo, trató de gritar pero no pudo, trató de llorar y se asombró porque sí pudo.

Gwen no lo entendía, no podía gritar ni moverse pero tampoco sentía amarras ni algo sobre su boca. De pronto una luz en su cabeza se prendió y comprendió que él era Kevin Levin y conseguir lazos invisibles eran productos básicos en su vida.

-shhh no llores Gwen…no hay porqué shhhh.

Kevin estaba sentado en una silla destartalada que estaba a un lado de la cama.

El osmosiano se veía tan ¿feliz? ¿Superior? con esa extraña expresión que ponen los niños cuando después de pataletas y chillidos consiguen aquél juguete de moda que cuesta el salario de un mes de sus padres.

-shhh Gwen estoy aquí –la miró a los ojos- no hay por qué llorar. Aunque claro debes de estar llorando de la felicidad que te produce que estemos de nuevo juntos. ¿no es así Gwen?-¿feliz de estar con él de nuevo? Él la había secuestrado, amarrado y amordazado ¿acaso estaba loco?

Gwen trató de moverse y lo único que consiguió fue que le dolieran tremendamente las extremidades y un patético movimiento negativo con la cabeza. Ni siquiera estaba segura si Kevin se había percatado del movimiento.

-¿no?, vamos Gwen deja de moverte porque las amarras te roban energía cada vez que lo intentas- vale! Ahora entendía por qué se desmayó en el carro debía de ser la misma tecnología la que la debilitaba y terminaba dejándola inconsciente - ¡Gwen ya basta!

La voz de Kevin logró evitar que terminara desmayada de nuevo, sonaba tan poderosa, tan llena de rabia, tan llena de odio…tan destructiva como era Kevin Levin.

Si los ojos son el reflejo del alma los de aquella chica menuda y pelirroja que se encontraba postrada en una cama en quién sabe dónde debían de mostrar lo aterrorizada que estaba porque en cuando el morocho la vio ahí tan débil y desarmada su semblante se relajó.

-no tengas miedo Gwen, tú eres la única que no me debe de temer –le dijo mientras le acariciaba el lacio cabello- sólo tú Gwen

Con sus ojos al ser la única manera de comunicarse con el osmosiano lo interrogó…

-¿qué haces aquí?-wow sus ojos debían de ser muy expresivos- te amo Gwen –se respondió el pelinegro- no puedo vivir sin ti, créeme ya lo intenté, traté de olvidarte pero todo me recordaba a ti, utilice a otras mujeres pero ellas no eran tú, trate de estar solo pero tu recuerdo siempre me acompañaba.

Simplemente no puedo estar sin ti, te necesitó conmigo para respirar. Así que regresé y te estuve buscando un tiempo y después te seguí hasta encontrar el momento indicado. Sabes Gwen, te vi con él, ¿cómo se llama?...déjame pensar, Xavier verdad. No sé como te pudiste fijar en él después de haber estado conmigo, pero pensándolo bien como todos son inferiores a mí no debía haber gran diferencia entre él y cualquier otro…ahora entiendes por qué debemos de estar juntos, no hay nadie más como tú o como yo en este mundo ni en ningún otro. No hay nadie más como nosotros.

La cabeza de Gwen daba vueltas a una velocidad increíble mientras pensaba en su novio, en Xavier, un chico delgado y alto, con un lindo cabello castaño y esos ojos mieles que irradiaban amor detrás de esas gafas de Harry Potter, con esa timidez que lo caracterizaba y con ese cerebro que lo convertía en una enciclopedia andante. Recordó a su novio sentado en una banca leyendo como siempre, mientras la esperaba a la salida de la universidad con su suéter de lana al más puro estilo abuelito, recordó verlo levantarse y abrazarla mientras le decía que la amaba.

Y Kevin vio el dolor en los ojos de la pelirroja al pensar en que Kevin le hiciera daño a ese ser tan especial que la había ayudado a superar la pérdida de su primer amor con su eterna paciencia y con su dulzura. Y a Kevin le dolió en su corazón y en su orgullo saber que alguien tan inferior de alguna manera se había encargado de ocupar el espacio que una vez él tuvo en el corazón de su Gwen porque Gwen le pasara a quien le pesara –incluso a la misma Gwen- era suya y en ese momento se lo iba a demostrar.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y sintió como Kevin comenzó a acariciarla primero sus mejillas, después su boca, su cuello, sus brazos, sus pechos, su vientre, su cintura, sus piernas. Toda ella se sintió violada a pesar de la extraña dulzura con la que Kevin la estaba tocando e incluso pensó que ése era el preámbulo de su violación.

De pronto las caricias se detuvieron y se obligó a abrir los ojos y miro como el osmosiano se quitaba la camisa –sabía que no querrías perderte esto Gwen- Kevin y esa maldita voz llena de pasión y ese maldito cuerpo tan jodidamente sexy con ese largo cabello negro y esa piel impecablemente blanca y esos ojos donde te podías perder mientras te traspasaban el alma que en ese momento brillaban con lujuria.

Solo le quedó un bóxer negro que se pegaba a su anatomía y dejaba nada a la imaginación. Típico en él pero no por eso menos impresionante.

Kevin caminó hasta la cama y se subió sobre ella para comenzar a besarla primero con dulzura, despacio, sin prisa como si el tiempo no existiera mientras iba desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su blusa.

¿Xavier? ¿Ben? ¿abuelo? ¿quiénes eran ellos? Porqué Gwen en ese momento no lo conocía aunque una vocecita insistente dentro de su cabeza le decía que los recordara. Así que Gwen guardó en un baúl mental a ese tal Xavier, A Ben, al abuelo, a la vocecita, a su conciencia y a sus remordimientos mientras sentía como podía volver a tener control sobre su cuerpo y se dedicaba a disfrutar los placeres que Kevin le otorgaba mientras le hacía el amor.

**Hola. De verdad discúlpenme la tardanza pero por más que escribía el capítulo II simplemente al terminar no me gustaba y lo rompía. Incluso llegue a escribir un capítulo III que tuvo el mismo desenlace. Por fin terminé este y me gustó como se iba desarrollando (espero que a ustedes también les guste =:}) **

**Quería terminar el fic con este capítulo pero no lo conseguí y tampoco me gusta forzar un final porque al leerlo sientes esa presión e incomodidad por terminar y te dan ganas de ahorcar a la autora y a mí me gusta mi cuello tal y como esta ahora. **

**Por lo pronto solo me queda decirles que aún y cuando no he salido de mi depresión y que mis problemas familiares siguen y/o están peor he encontrado una amiga que a través de sus memorias me ha enseñado a amar la vida no importa lo que pase. Además de que sus comentarios y presiones me ayudaron a seguir adelante :D**

**Así que hasta pronto porque regresaré con el capítulo III espero que mejor que éste xD y ya saben que mi motivación son sus comentarios así que denle click en review.**

**Gracias x su paciencia, Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens 3**

**P.D. ¡FELIZ 2012!**


End file.
